Witchcraft and Wizardry
by AsuransGirl
Summary: Kira and friends are students at Archangel School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They enjoy the fun and games at their school. Only some evil is lurking however, trying to kill the chosen one. AxC, KxL, DxM, other pairings.
1. Dreams

**Title:** Witchcraft & Wizardry

**Pairings:** AthrunxCagalli, KiraxLacus, DearkaxMilly, ShinnxStellar, ShinnxLuna, KiraxFllay

**Genre:** General… I guess…

**Rating: **T

**Spoilers:** Only spoiler here is if you don't know the names of GSD characters lol.

**Summary: **Kira and friends are students at Archangel School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Only some evil is lurking, trying to kill the chosen one.

**(A/N):** So before you guys all read this fic and then shake your heads wondering how there can ever be such a horrible written story I shall let you know: this is my FIRST time ever writing a story. So have mercy on me! I was inspired to write this story when I saw something similar to this and I thought "Holy F! This story is horrible! Even I could write something better (and I suffer writers block 24/7). So yes… here is my so-called attempt.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters of Gundam SEED. Because if I did, Dearka and Miriallia would have ended up together. And Kira and Cagalli would fall in love before they found out they were siblings. And the EA would have gotten ORB's technology. And… well the list goes on. And I don't own Harry Potter either! GS belongs to… w/e it belongs to and HP belongs to JK Rowling.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Chapter 1**

**Dreams**

_On the eighteenth night of the fifth month,_

_The child will be reborn again._

_The twins will be the future,_

_Shining light upon us on end,_

_Bringing us hope._

"So goes the prophecy my lord. What will you do now?"

"_Kill him…"_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kira sat up quickly in his bet breaking into a sweat. All was dark.

'_It was all a dream… nothing is wrong…'_

He looked around hi room to see his homework, wand, and clothes scattered everywhere. Potions, transfiguration, and many more papers lay untouched. His owl, Freedom, was in her cage, head tucked under he wring. His mechanical pet Birdy, which his friend Athrun named for him, was perched on his desk.

Kira looked at the time. It promptly read 7:45 AM.

'_No point going back to bed now…'_

Just as he was about to start his homework, his face was covered with a large mass of blonde hair.

"KIIIRAA!"

Kira raised his head to see his sister and Athrun who was standing at the foot of his bed.

"Wake up dammit! It's already 8 AM! If you don't hurry we can't go to Diagon Alley today! Get up! C'mon! Move it! Mo-"

"What she really wants to say is get up before she makes you," Athrun said, one hand placed over Cagalli's mouth. "So I suggest that you get up now."

With that the two of them left the room.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kira, Cagalli, and Athrun stepped onto Diagon Alley to buy all their school supplies. There at Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour they saw Lacus running down the steps while Dearka and Miriallia were waving.

"Hello Kira, Cagalli, Athrun!" Lacus said reaching them. "I hope it wasn't too much trouble to come here!"

Kira was opening his moth to speak, but Athrun answered for him.

"Well we were going to come here anyways, so its not trouble at all Lacus, really."

They sat down at the table left for them and each ordered ice-cream.

"Hey Dearka!" Kira said. "Everything going fine?"

"Oh yeah, everything's fine." Dearka answered. '_Except I can't tell Miriallia I love her!'_

Dearka watched Miriallia as she ate her strawberry ice-cream, wondering how this natural made him fall so deeply in love with her. He loved her aqua eyes, the way her brown hair curled that the ends, and her loving personality. But she was still in love with her dead boyfriend Tolle. He had died a few years ago, when his house burnt down, so now when Miriallia needed comforting she turned too him. He was able to make her smile again, but sometimes when he looked at her he would see that lonely face which cried out in pain. He wanted to tell her so badly how he loved her, but what if she rejected him? What if she said her heart will always belong to Tolle? He would be broken, walking as somebody who no longer had any emotion, from feeling so much pain.

Miriallia noticed Dearka staring at her and met his eyes. She suddenly blushed and looked away. What were these feelings she felt when she was around Dearka? She had never felt this way since Tolle had died. Was she able to love somebody other than Tolle?

She lingered on that thought until Dearka interrupted.

"Since the almighty Dearka is done, let's go to Flourish and Blotts!

'_Him and his over-inflated ego…'_

They all got up to leave, except for Kira and Lacus who remained behind.

On their way, a mass of pink hair ran towards Athrun.

"Athrun!" she yelled, jumping on him.

"L-Lacus? But I thought you were with Kira!" Athrun stammered in shock.

"No! Not Lacus-sama! Although I am a big fan of her. I'm Mia Campbell! Mia-chan is pleased to meet you Athrun-san!" she said.

Athrun pushed the smiling girl off him.

"I-I'm pleased to meet you too…" he said trailing off. He sent a worried glance Cagalli's way, but she was already stalking off.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

'_I can't believe the nerve of that guy!'_ Cagalli though storming off not noticing the name of the alley she was walking into.

'_He practically was drooling over her when she was in his arms! Does he ever stop to think about how I feel? Well I haven't told him I love him yet, but he should know!'_

She punched the wall of the alley she was walking down.

"DAMMIT! Can't he just take a hint?" she shouted.

Cagalli was so lost in her rage, she didn't notice the shadowy figure behind her until a strong grip covered her mouth.

"Welcome to Knockturn Alley…" a hot voice whispered in her ear.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**(A/N):** Wow. It's longer than I expected. I meant for this to be mostly an AxC story but then Athrun's personality is too hard to capture. I went for KxL and it might work. But this chapter turned out more DxM. Didn't see that coming. I will accept flames and reviews and ideas all to make the story better! See you in the next chapter if I get 5 reviews!

**Misa Misa-chan**


	2. Sharigan Implicatus

**(A/N):** I FINALLY wrote the next chapter! When I updated my story I was like :O HOW COULD I WRITE SOMETHING SO SHORT! I mean it was three pages written! Not including A/Ns and disclaimers! So this time this chapter is four pages written. And thanks to all the reviewers, I got 3 more than I asked! Oh and one more thing! Have you guys seen GSD? Like downloaded a torrent and watched it? I want to extract Gundam SEED – Between the Stars (its between GS and GSD) but I cant because I have no peers!

**Note to the Reviewers:**

**Astrocosmos:** ! ITS ME SANGO-CHAN! sniff why didn't you write a longer review? Well at least you were the first to review :D

**Craze Izumi:** haha sweatdrop there is no actually HP setting. Well sorta. I might through in the random HP character but other than that not really. Sorry I let you down but there's no Harry! And Yunna… well… you never know… but if he does bother Cagalli, trust me she will kick his ass.

**Eternally Asuka:** sweatdrop am I letting you down to with no Harry…? cries I'M SORRY BUT IT RUINS THE PLOT THAT I HAVEN'T MADE UP YET! lol…

**Kanushu-Minushuwa: **thanx! And omg you have no idea what you did to me. You know how when you get reviews, emails you? I saw your review in my inbox and my mom was coming (if she saw me on the computer id be grounded…) so I only read a few words. So I walked away with the interpretation that you said "you got 5 reviews and you still haven't updated". SO THEN I WROTE ONE MORE PAGE! Well one and a half. Then I come back to read the review in full, and I realise that I had gotten it all wrong… well at least u motivated me :D I talk to much don't I? Bad habit you know…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam SEED, Harry Potter, or Naruto. They belong to somebody somewhere out there…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Chapter 2**

**Sharigan Implicatius**

_Cagalli was so lost in her rage as she walked down a deserted alley._

'_The nerve of him! She was all over him and he didn't care!'_

_She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realise the shadowy figure behind her until a strong grip covered her mouth._

"_Welcome to Knockturn Alley…"_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Excuse me sir, but have you seen a hot headed, angry, furious blonde girl go by who looks like she's ready to kill somebody?"

"Well… I think I saw a girl go by. Down that way by Knockturn Alley. I think she passed by it though. Try down over there," said a storekeeper at Diagon Alley.

"Thank you very much sir!" the brunette replied running towards the direction the shopkeeper pointed.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cagalli was in pure shock. How could she have let her guard down so easily and make herself so vulnerable? She gulped as she felt her captors wand press against her neck.

"What are you doing to me? What do you want from me? How am I of any use to you?" Cagalli asked. She refused to let fear show on her face.

"Oh, but you are of great use to me. Now just be a good girl and sit quiet," her captor said.

'_I must hurry up and curse this girl. I'm delaying too long…'_

"How am I of great use? What's so special about me?"

"Don't flatter yourself. There is nothing special about you. It's just your relations. Now be quiet so I can do this spell."

"N-no! Leave me alone! Let you go, you son of a-"

"SHARIGAN IMPLICATUS!"

Cagalli screamed and fell to the ground. Before she lost conciseness, she saw a masked man walk away.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When Cagalli woke up, she felt a sharp pain in her neck. She looked down to see three raindrops twisted at the end imprinted on her neck. They were already starting to fade.

She go up slowly but fell to the floor in pain.

"Shit… I sprained my ankle while struggling. Now what am I supposed to do?"

Cagalli was thinking about all her misfortune and vaguely heard a voice call out her name.

"Cagalli! What are you doing there! Are you okay? What happened?" Athrun asked.

Cagalli didn't' answer the flood of questions being asked of her.

"Please, Cagalli. Tell me if something is wrong," he said grabbing her arm.

She pulled away and tears started forming in her eyes. Was she happy that it was Athrun who came for her? Or was she crying because he probably didn't love her?

Sensing how she felt, Athrun pulled her into a warm hug. She wanted to cry but she held back the tears.

"Cagalli, I-We all care for you. We can help you. Also Cagalli," Athrun said, "you should allow your tears go when you need too."

Cagalli allowed herself to cry freely into Athrun's chest, while he patiently waited for her to stop, which was a full ten minutes.

"I-I was waiting, and I didn't n-notice where I was going, and this guy, he just pulled me, and then he cursed me. I don't know what it is, but I know it's not good. If I ever ended up hurting somebody because of this, I'd never be able to forgive myself!"

"Don't worry Cagalli," Athrun said as their foreheads touched. "Everything will be alright. I will never let anything happen to you."

Athrun started to lean down, his lips only inches away from her. She could feel his hot breath on her face. He looked into her eyes, and a blush showed through her tear stained cheeks.

"Cagalli! Athrun! Where the hell are you guys?" called a voice floating through the air. Kira's voice broke Athrun's thoughts and the moment.

"C'mon Cagalli. Let's go," Athrun said with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Wait, Athrun. Please don't tell Kira anything about this. Or anybody else…" Cagalli said softly.

"But Cagalli!"

"Please, Athrun?"

"Well… okay. But if anything happens tell me."

"Thank you, Athrun. This mean a lot to me."

The two walked out of the alley together hand in hand.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Honestly you guys! Where have you been? Are you okay, Cagalli? I mean you disappeared on us, and we were worried," Kira said. "We thought you'd be alright, considering its you we're talking about, but Athrun insisted that we go look for you."

Cagalli squeezed Athrun's hand in a sign of thanks. Athrun was glad that she hadn't pulled away yet.

'_Maybe she does love me… just when will I work up the courage to tell her…?'_

Lacus soon appeared at Kira's side.

"Cagalli? Have you been crying?"

Cagalli's hands flew up to her cheeks.

"Er… no! No I haven't. I just fell into this stupid puddle and go water on my face. That's all," Cagalli said looking away. It was lame, but all that she could come up with at the moment. **(A/N: actually… that was all I could come up with… sad, eh? I mean how can puddle water become tear streaks… wait! I know! It was some charm that somebody put! Lol. I'll shut up now…)**

Lacus saw her look away and made a mental note to ask her later. She wondered if anything had happened to her, but she knew if Athrun was there, he would protect her with his life.

"Let's go," said Kira. "Dearka and Miriallia said they would meet us up outside of Gringotts."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

From across the street from Gringotts, a redhead watched the group.

"Oh my God! He is sooo cute!" said the voice of Mia behind her, who was bobbing up and down in joy.

"Which one?" the redhead asked.

"Athrun! Blue haired boy, and the most adorable eyes green eyes you've ever seen, and-"

"Shut up, Mia, That brown haired boy… what did you say his name was?"

"Oh, him? I think his name was Kira," Mia said. "Go for him. But keep your hands off my Athrun! Got that?"

"Don't worry. I only go for brunettes."

"You're so shallow!"

"You're one to talk! You just go for any guy you can get. Then you bitch on about him to other girls. Just look at him! He's holding that blonde's hand right now!"

"WHAT?"

"Well anyways, I don't care what you do, because it leaves you out of my way."

The redhead was watching the brunette intently.

"How should I get him… Kira, right? I like that name. Should I try to seduce him:

"Well, that has never failed before."

"Seduction it is. No boy can resist my charm or me," the redhead said airily, walking off.

"Watch out Kira-kun," Mia said to herself. "Fllay Allster will get you at any cost."

* * *

_Final Thoughts From Cagalli:_

_'Was I about to be kissed...?_

* * *

**  
(A/N):** OMG! Not only is this chapter nice and long, BUT IM SO HAPPY FOR MY AxC SCENE! I was going to cut it off after the AxC scene but then I thought it would be too short… also guys I'm going to be on vacation for a month, so I won't be able to update after this weekend. I'll try to get in another chapter before then. And while I'm away I'll write a lot :D Also I'm thinking about changing my name. I don't really like Misa Misa chan anymore… I'll change it back to what it used to be! So now I am: (dun dun dun!) AsuransGirl. I'm sorry. But I love Athrun too much. So I want 7 reviews this time:) I mean out of the 144 times it was read I only got 8 reviews! Well anywayz, so long for now!

**AsuransGirl**


End file.
